Ride Out & Meet Them
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Going to a school full of creatures, vampires, demons, witches, and ect and a ride of the Queen of all Creatures. Yuya need to make sure the school of humans and creatures go on good terms or the humans will be force to make a move.


Ride Out & Meet Them

By: Lady Danielle/ Sexy Vampire Girl

I edit this chapter and change a few things.

* * *

Yuya laid down on the dance studio room wearing her black leotard, black sweat pants, and black dancing shoes. Dancing practice was suppose to have started already, but all the members besides her was interested in the Kendo competition that was going on. Why wouldn't they be? Hot male creatures going head to head and after they take off their shirts for the girls to go crazy. Yuya started to drink from her water bottle while listening to the radio.

"…_of course it's a safe place. I have reliable sources that the schools from Pre-K to High School are doing well after two years. And it's been three years since Diamond University opened and both creatures and humans attended. After the first few years we had been named the counties Top Schools. My daughter even att- oops."_ the Queen of the Creatures laughed.

"_Excuse me, your daughter? It's been 25 years since your kind had come out of the shadows and your telling me there is a princess in our mist?" _the female reporter announced sounding surprised as ever.

Yuya spit the water from her water bottle and looked at the radio.

"_She's going to kill me." _the Queen of the Creatures laughed.

"This is not funny!" Yuya yelled.

"_I made a promise centuries ago to her not to tell anyone about her…all well. But, yes I have a daughter and she does attend Diamond University…in fact she created the schools, which is why I can't explain much of it. I visited a few schools already in the last couple of months and it's going quite well. I am-_

Yuya cut off the radio, heard the studio door open, and saw Okuni NOT dressed in her dance outfit.

"I knew you was in here." she came in wearing her red spaghetti strap top that exposed her belly button, white jeans (brave girl), and red and white open toe sandal's. She walked over to the bench, took Yuya's towel, and left saying "Lord Kyo is about to start his match and your sitting in here. I swear your the only human I don't understand." she rolled her eyes and left.

"You should of canceled practice, _dance captain_." Yuya got up and caught up to Okuni, the succubus in her true form. Okuni was a succubus with a demon red tail and bat wings.

"I thought it was obvious, since we watch our Kendo team match." Okuni smiled at Yuya while holding Yuya's towel.

They quickly walked through the large hallway which was filled with empty classrooms and loud screaming students. The scream was at least twenty feet away in the Kendo gym.

When finally at the gym Yuya wasn't surprised that it was packed with humans and creatures alike. Okuni stretched her wings and leaped up. "We have a seat over there."

"Ok." Yuya smiled and watch her fly to the private section which was located behind the Kendo team.

On the bench:

Yukimura Sanada, a Incubus Lord, like Okuni, but with no tail and golden like wings.

Bontenmaru, a Lycan Lord, who looked like a normal human, but he had large canine teeth that snuck out on the side a little.

Benitora, a Tiger-demon Lord, who demon like ears (A.N: like Sesshomaru in Inuyasha.) with red tiger strips on each cheek and pure white nails.

Hotaro, a Fire Demon, who looked completely human, but his ears, pearl nails, and a fire symbol on his neck.

Akari, a Vampire Lord, a vampire who was Kyo's adopted brother and looked completely human like all vampires.

And last, but not least was…

Sasuke, a white Artic fox demon, who had amber eyes and snow white demon with a white fluffy tail and demon ears.

In the middle of the ring, fighting against a water demon, Shinrei, who looked just like his brother Hotaru, but with blue and a water symbol on his neck. They are the Element Demon brothers who came from different homes because Hotaru's mother. Family drama.

"Ready… Begin!" Lord Muramasa, a Vampire Lord, who worked right under the Queen of all Creatures and also a swordsman instructor at Diamond University.

Yuya wanted to get a good seat so she had to walk pass and dodge a room full of wild creatures and humans. In the last five years the student body have learned to trust each other in the sake for themselves. It's been years since the Queen opened the world of creatures to the world of humans. It was a peaceful come out since a couple of world leaders, harmless citizens, and others were under cover before. But of course, some humans and creatures had to start trouble and kicked creatures out of normal school. It seems the "Princess" created schools all across the globe with schools with humans and creatures combine to show the world things can change.

Yuya tipped on a large blue troll foot, but easily caught by it's large blue hand.

"You ok, Yuya?" asked a timid troll, a nerd, with large black glasses, lower canine teeth sneaking out, stand up white hair like a troll doll, and covering some of his bottom lip. He was wearing a suit and a "Diamond University" shirt.

"Thanks." Yuya helped her self to her feet and smiled at him.

"Sit here if you want to see the match." he offered the empty space besides him.

"My friends are saving me a seat, but since it seems impossible to do so." she took the empty space next to him.

"Since when anything became _impossible_ for you to do? Your Vice captain of the dance team, President of the School Council, a 4.0 GPA since freshmen year, in Honor societies, and in charge of the Ruby dorms. That's truly amazing for a human girl." he laughed.

"I try to do my best around here." she heard a large thud on the stage.

"It seems Lord Kyo, also known as Demon Eyes Kyo, won again."

Yuya turned around and saw Shinrei on the floor and Kyo glaring in her direction; glaring at the troll.

"Yuya, do you have a date for homecoming?" he nervously asked.

"Oh," Yuya looked at the highly frighten troll. "I'll be patrolling the ballroom and trying to make sure her majesty arrives."

"Oh, ok." he looked away and started to breath again.

"I can save one dance for you though. I've seen you in the Spanish Dance club, you truly have talent. I won't mind some salsa."

"Great." he smiled and quickly started to walk away.

'_Why the rush?' _she looked at him leave the gym with no problem. Well, being eight feet tall and all does help get though a cheering crowd.

"Yuya, stop flirting." Mahiro, a human, who was wearing black jeans, a purple t-shirt with the Black Widow on it, and purple sneakers. She works for Benitora and Yuya can tell that she had a crush on him as well, but humans and creatures are not allow to "mate or marry," even though they have been issues already. Another thing the Queen or the "Princess" is working on.

Mahiro took her by the hand and helped her jump, dodge, and skip through the crowd like it was no problem. Mahiro was a ninja after all. When they were next to the Kendo team she saw Okuni give Kyo her towel. Kyo took it, whipped his face, held it there for a min as if sniffing it, and looked right at Yuya and Mahiro.

"Great match you guys." Mahiro smiles at them.

Benitora goes over to Yuya, "Did you see me?"

"See you get crushed by me?" Akira said as ice held down Benitora's feet and stepping in front between him and Yuya."

"To be honest, I wasn't able to see anything because my _captain _was suppose to tell me their was no dance practice." Yuya crossed her arms and glared at Okuni who had Kyo's arm under hers.

"I wasn't going to miss Lord Kyo." she smiles as Kyo let go of her.

"Hey, President Yuya." a familiar voice came from a vampire behind her, and went between Akira and Yuya. "Excuse me," she blushed when looking at Akira then back at Yuya. "we have to pick up the things from the store for the homecoming party tonight."

"Sorry, Tokito, I was a little distracted." she glared at Okuni then smiled at Tokita. "We can go."

Tokito, like her uncle Muramasa, was vampire. "Are we taking the truck or the car?"

"Do you need any assistance?" Bontenmaru asked as he walked over.

"Thanks, Bontenmaru, but the School Board got this." Yuya went on the battle platform to Muramasa.

"Yuya, your so energetic." he smiled.

"Lord Muramsa, can you great the Queen tonight _if_ she comes? I'll be busy decorated." she looked at him in the eyes.

"I will be honored."

"Thank You so much." she bowed her head as she heard her voice echoed in the large gym and noticed everyone was gone to get ready for their homecoming activities.

"Yuya, you are always dodging our Queen," Yukimura ran his hands through his hands. "She really is nice to humans. Every time she comes here you tend to ignore her."

"Yuya doesn't get the free time like you guys. Homecoming is a huge thing and the Student Council has to do everything and what goes wrong, like your 'girl gathering' Yukimura last year, Yuya gets the blame!" Tokito yelled at Yukimura as she took Yuya's hand then ran out of the gym. "Come on Yuya."

**"Tokito, slow down!"** Yuya said she tried to keep up with the fast vampire.

Once out the gym and into the quiet hallway.

"I'm sorry if I was over board, but its so true." Tokito said as they walked.

"It's ok, Tokito, but what Yukimura said it's true. That women scares me and she's so unpredictable."

"But why, she's…"

"I rather not talk about it right now." she folded her arms.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Yuya took the Diamond University truck off campus, with campus permission, and went into town which was a mix community. But even though it was mix it didn't mean there wasn't racism. Yuya and Tokito were wearing the school tshirt as they went into the store to let people know. Yuya put her hair in a high bun with a side bang. She was at National Warehouse, which Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa owned, but was under human control.

They had a list over 1,000 items and most likely it was going to equal to a large amount of money. They had the store help them after loading hundred shopping carts. Everything was going well until Tokito was at the register.

"Sorry, but my lane is closed." a human girl said with her hands folded and with an obvious attitude at the vampire on the other side of the counter.

Yuya came over and pointed out, "but your light is on and you didn't tell us."

"Oh, hi." she smiled at Yuya then exchanged looks at their shirt. "Wait, your from that freak school? Hell no, I'm going to serve a demon-fucker and a fang bitch!"

"FANG-BITCH? YOU-

Yuya put her hand up before Tokito lost control even more with her extended fangs and blood red eyes. The whole store was quiet, besides the store music, and everyone was watching them. "Go and prepare the truck. I'll be there soon."

"Hai!" Tokito turned left with a growl.

Yuya took a deep breath, eyes close, and arms folded, and try to keep herself under control.

"How can you be with something like that? Those things are demons from Hell and-

"Enough!" Yuya banged her hands on the counter. "I can't stand ignorant people like you! I'll be talking to Lord Tokugawa myself about you, Ms. Kathy. I demand to speak with your manager."

"I am the manager and I'm sorry, but we don't serve your kind here." a old woman with circle glasses, height up to Yuya's chest, and wearing a "Manager" label on her red apron.

"My kind?"

"Fang-fuckers!" a man yelled out.

"Yeah, get out of here!" someone else yelled.

The seemed the whole store started to go against her and Yuya took out her pink phone and started to text a friend. Within a min or even a second a large tiger demon in it's true form, a ten feet tall black tiger and white strips, came in there, roared, sniffed the air, then walked over to Yuya. The whole store was either running or still in shock.

"Yuya, it's been a while." the tiger lowered it's head to Yuya's gaze as it slowly transformed into a tiger demon with two white strips on either side of his face. "I must extremely apologize for my former employee." he went on one knee, right hand over his heart, and head down.

"Apology, accepted."

"Your kindness is great." he stood to his feet and looked at her then at the cashier who was on the floor shaking. "Your are fired." looked at the older women who was on her knees and head down towards him. "To hear from my own company that your giving this young lady problems. I'll deal with you after you have the staff take all her items into her vehicle." he growled and eyes turning slightly pink to red.

"She didn't pay, my Lord." she trembled.

"I will not repeat myself." he roared at her before looking at Yuya with his normal brown eyes and calm attitude. "Ms. Yuya, to my office please." he offered her hand gently.

Yuya took her hand and was guided to a private office with one window.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here." Yuya sat on the office desk to watch him.

He went in front of her, bowed his head, and scratched a blood line on his shoulder. "Please forgive me."

"Whoa! Whoa!" she jumped off the desk and got on one knee. "It's totally fine."

"No it's not. Please, it's the Queen's Way. Take some of my blood, so I can complete my full apology."

Yuya read and seen this before. The _Creatures Way or the Queen's Way_ was, **In order to make a full apology you must make a blood apology to make sure it will **_**never**_** happen again.**

"I'm sorry," Yuya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "but I can't."

**Tokito was **waiting for her in the parking lot, its been a while til the truck was fully loaded. They had five hours to get things done and for her to get ready for her big moment with Akira. She was going to finally get her kiss tonight.

"Tokito, sorry about that!" Yuya waved toward Tokito while walking across the parking lot with Ieyasu Tokugawa besides her. Tokito showed her respect while getting out of the truck and shortly bowing. "Lord Tokugawa, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"It's ok, Tokito don't be so formal!" Yuya smiled as she gets in the truck. "Mr. Tokugawa has offered his staff to decorate for us at homecoming."

"It will be a honor to do." he smiled and watched both of the girls get in the truck. "Oh, how is my cub?"

"You have a son at our school?" Yuya asked, looking all confused.

**After** finally dropping off the supplies at the hall Yuya was heading back to the girl dorms with a small van of her own. She also had supplies her dorm requested and being RA she volunteered to pick them up because she knew humans like at the store was going to cause a blood shed. She drove to the female dorms, Ruby Hall, car port and parked the car. She took a deep breath, laid her head on the wheel and held the horn with her forehead. She did this for a reason because it made the door to Ruby Hall mason open up and creatures of all type and humans came out getting what she promised to pick up for the girl dorms. They took everything and checked off a list that they received it.

She parked the van, walked up the white stairs, opened the double door with the Ruby symbol on it, and walked in a panic atmosphere of half naked girls. She read her watch and read she had two hours of sleep before the party. Unlike the other females, she didn't have a dress since she was working tonight.

The dorm is like a mansion customized for all type of creatures. The high ceiling is for demons who are in their true form, they have chairs, tv's of all sizes for girl trolls and others, a lounge with love chairs, a pool with freshwater, chlorine (sport pool), and salt water pool (mermaid lounge), a game room, and different bathrooms. She walked up the twin stairwell and walked to her room which was located in the corner far to the left. She opened to her dark room and went on her full size bed. She took off her sneakers, got under the covers, and turned over to meet very bight green eyes.

"Why are you here?" Yuya said with an attitude as she turned on the nightstand light, got out of her bed, and kept her back to the women in her bed.

"This is not how your suppose to treat your own mother, Yuya!" the women took Yuya from behind and took her over the mirror. "Oh, darling you've grown into a beautiful women."

"I saw you last month!" she growled and looked at her mother, her best friend, and mother to all creatures of the night.

Yuya's mother was indeed the Queen of the Creatures, a pureblood vampire who was the 1st of all creatures in the world. She was a woman who looked in her late twenties, bright green eyes, and curly raven hair, and had curves in the right places. She only had red lipstick on so her four fangs could stand out; a proof of royalty are fangs. And Yuya was her first daughter who was born through natural birth which gave her the title "Princess of the Creatures" and heir to the throne.

"So, are we getting ready or not?" she took Yuya's hair out then brush most of it to one side.

"School law is that your not suppose to bite me." Yuya covered her neck.

"Oh, pooh." She turned her around and smiled at her. "Yuya, my daughter, I missed you so much."

Yuya flew into her mothers arm, smiled, then held her tight. "I missed you too, mom." she took in her mother's lavender scent for a moment then moved away. "But I'm still mad at you for telling the whole world, the _whole world_, you have a daughter." she walked into her white bathroom with a large step in tube, mirror walls, a small closet, and a room for the toilet and shower head. Her mother made her bath how she liked it with candles around it, a bubble bath with roses floating on the suds.

"It was a mistake! Besides, you'll become Queen sooner or later and it's important that our people know who will replace me when I step down."

Yuya started to take off her clothes and quickly got in and under the water. It felt so right and her mother knew it; she was sucking up. Being a vampire Yuya had to bath in Rose water when it came to "human made" water. Water from natural resources such as the lake, sea, and mountains were fine.

"Hey, move over." her mother called from above and Yuya moved on the other side.

They always used to take bath together. In fact, she never took a bath with no one besides her mother. Yuya came up, turned her back, and leaned in between her mothers legs and laid on her. Her mother held her against her breast and started to run her hands through her hair.

"Shindara, hand me a brush."

Shindara was a Jaguar demon who was her mother's personal body guard because he can't die; no nine lives included. Yuya was used to Shindara being around, but she never let him see her naked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you." she reached over and started to brush Yuya's hair.

"How are you, Shindara? I hope my mom isn't working you too hard." Yuya smiled as she looked at a demon with her mom's name on his cheek "Amaterasu," white fur resting on his left shoulder, and he had love marks all over him.

"Not at all. I quite enjoy Shindara." she giggled.

"Eww, mom!" she pulled away and covered her ears. "I'm not listening, la la la la."

"Your almost 800 years old, Yuya, you should be getting _some_ too."

"I don't need sex, thank you. I don't want to talk about this."

"You smelt like a troll when I came in here so I figured you-

"No!" she turned bright red. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, I heard about what happened at the market today and where was your Knight?"

"I don't want to talk about that either and don't try to let that get in a way of me being mad at you." she started to reach for the shampoo.

"Fine."

"And don't deal with it yourself. I'm a _mortal_, remember? Only ones in the school who knows is Kyo, Tokito, and Muramasa and I want to keep it like that."

"How is the _demon child_?"

"He's fine, I guess." she started to wash her hair.

"You guess?" she took Yuya by the shoulder to bring her closer to do her hair. Yuya leaned back into her mother's scrubbing.

"He has kendo practice and doing him. We are suppose to act _normal_ here. If he gives me blood through his veins, visit me, or caught hanging out with me alone it will be a mess for the press. The public already knows you have a Lord from the court, Muramasa, and your (really Yuya's) Knight, Kyo, here so it's best… if we are kept distance." she quietly said.

"You just need to hope on his dick already." she busted out laughing.

"MOM!"

"I could tell through your letters that your in love with him, so go for it." her laughed echoed through the bathroom.

"Wasn't you the one who hated the guy for taking my first…kiss?" she turned red remembering it.

Kyo and Yuya grew up together and he visit the palace more because of Lord Muramasa being apart of the council. One day in the garden, Kyo just took Yuya in his arms and kissed her. Amsterasu caught them and threw Kyo through ten walls of their castle.

"You were only 275 years old, both still children, and didn't know any better. Besides, your virginity is most important as a princess."

"I know."

"Which reminds me, someone had asked for your hand." she said quickly hoping Yuya didn't hear.

"Wait, what?" she stood up and looked down at her mom. "When? Who?" Just she didn't know Shindara was doing her mother's hair.

"You will see him tonight and it's your choice."

"Is he even worthy?" she sat back down.

"_He asked me for your hand in marriage and I'm giving him a chance, Yuya_." she made her point as Shindara rinsed her hair.

"Let's go and get dress." she got up and let Shindara wrap her in a towel.

"I didn't get a dress."

"I figured you didn't, so I had Tokito buy one for you."

"I hope it's not floral." she watched as Shindara offered her a towel and turned his head.

"No, it's tight."

Yuya stood up and took the towel.

"Shindara darling, time for 'mommy & daughter time'"

Shindara bowed his head then disappeared into his own shadow. Yuya went to her vender and cut on the light, while her mother started to do her hair.

**It took them a hour to finish everything** and seemed to be the only females left in the dorms. Since it was in the middle of October she was wearing a long hooded red trench coat that covered everything besides her white small heels. Even though vampires don't get cold, Yuya had to look the human part. Amaterasu looked her normal "Queen" part with her hair in a few loose curls, a long strapless white dress with a light blue empire, V cut from the hip down, light blue wedges, and diamonds sitting around her neck, wrist, and stud earrings.

"We look good." Yuya smiled as she walked down the steps with the help of her mother.

"I swear Yuya, you have no personal balance. You're the only lady who wears such small heels."

"I have a duty tonight to make sure everything will go well."

"I'm so happy the dress fits, well close to fit, since expected your boobs to have grown like mine."

"Sorry for being a B instead of your double FF."

"I'm a double DD if you must know." she laughed and held on to her daughter. "I want you to party hard tonight and leave everything to me."

"Be on your best behavior too, your highness."

"Have some of this." she took a flask out of her chest area and gave it to Yuya.

"Are you serious? Your being a bad example."

**It's been** a hour and he was worried about Yuya not showing up. Kyo stood outside, wearing a red tuxedo his father made him wear and as well brushed his hair back into a low pony tail with the help of Akari's help. He felt a tingle in his back and smelt Jasmine perfume and sweet passion fruit.

'_They are on their way.' _Kyo walked into the party.

**Yuya** walked down the dressed up hallway, the added red carpet and romantic candle lights they only set up during events. She was starting to feel real good. The people at the door greeted her while looking at her weird then let her in. She walked on the balcony then walked to the large stair case.

"School Council President, Yuya Shiina." the announcer said as she went to the stairs that looked like it ended to the bottle of the earth.

"Oh hell no." she went to the balcony railing, sat down, and slid down while yelling. "Wwee!" She was heading so fast people started to get up their chairs to catch her. "Move out the way, losers!" she easily flew off and landed on her feet like a gymnastics. "Perfect!"

"Yuya, are you drunk?" Mahiro came over with a purple dress with a black sheer top, black shoes, and her hair was pinned back to let everyone see her purple glitter eye shadow.

"I'm not drunk… I'm half drunk, which means I'm only tipsy." she giggled, as she started to take off her trench coat to reveal her red zip-back millennium peplum dress.

"Nice dress," Okuni came to her wearing a pure white strapless dress, red rubies, and shiny red wedges. "Who gave you alcohol?"

"You won't believe who I ran into." she pointed to the women on the top of the stairs. "The Queen is so nice!"

"Queen Amaterasu." the announcer said.

The whole hall stood up and bowed their heads as their Queen came down the stairs.

"Good evening, everyone and thank you for inviting me to another homecoming of Diamond University." she touched the bottom floor then looked at Yuya. "Excuse me, but Ms. Yuya and I shared some drinks along the way. I'm not really familiar with _school regulations, _so please forgive me. So if she gets on your nerves send her to me." she walked over Yuya and grabbed her chin. "She's so tasty I couldn't help myself."

"That's Taboo." Mahiro lowly said.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." she placed a hand over her mouth then picked Yuya up bridal style. "I'll take responsible if anything happened to my beautiful flower." she walked over her personal chair the school provided for her with Kyo on her left and Lord Muramasa on her right. She flopped in her chair and held Yuya in her lap. "I want you guys to have fun. Forget the formal wear… your in college! Enjoy homecoming!"

The DJ started to play Spanish music and no one didn't start getting up since they were still confused.

"Oh, I love this song." Yuya got up quickly, holding her mother's hand. "I'm going to dance with someone, ok?"

"Have fun."

Lord Muramasa took the Queens hand and gently kissed it. "My Queen."

"Muramasa, it's been a month since I've seen you. How are things going between you and your wife?"

"Mayumi is great and love the job teaching at the middle school the Princess offered her."

"That's wonderful news. It's been a long time since I've seen Mayumi. I need to give her a call. Also, It's good to hear that my daughter is making so much progress." She looked at Yuya with a gentle smile before leaning to her left. "Both of you, I want you to prepare for the worse if my daughter makes a wrong choice with her offer tonight?"

"Offer?" Kyo asked without looking at her.

"Aren't you curious, Kyo," she took Kyo by the chin and made him face her. "who came to me personally to ask for my daughters hand in marriage?" She leaned in and mentally whispered in his mind.

Kyo's gasped and pulled away as if touching something hot.

**Yuya** ran across the room to the nerd troll, "Come on!" he seemed nervous. "I promised you a dance, right?"

The troll was forced out of his seat and Yuya took the lead since he was still timid.

"Yuya, I might step on you." he warned.

"You wanted a dance, so here it is!" she made him spin her around to Don Omar Feat Lucenzo- Danza Kuduro.

He smiled then started to lead and both of them looked like professionals. They were so good that everyone was watching. The blue troll blush when Yuya turned back to him, whined against him with his hand on her hip, and went down then came back up (Oi oi oi, oi oi oi E para queerer kuduro, vamous dacar kufuro).

The dance ended with Yuya being tilted down, her arms around his neck, and him smiling at her.

"That was so much fun." she giggled as he let her up and both of them bow their heads at one another.

At that moment on the party became a real college party, besides the liquor. Yuya found her way to her friends and admittedly took Bontenmaru's hand.

"Why are you sitting? This is a party!" she smiled and pulled him up. "Find a girl to dance with." she looked up at him then felt a powerful aura coming from a balcony. "I'll be right back."

Yuya walked out to the balcony, closed the balcony doors, and looked around to find a single vampire male. He had his back turned against her, looking off the balcony, but once he sensed her present he turned around in his white suit, light blonde hair which was in a high pony tail, and a eye patch over his left eye.

"Oda Nobunaga." she whispered his name as he took a step close, grabbed the side balcony outdoor curtain and slide it in front of the balcony doors.

"For some privacy." he stated.

Yuya walked over to the balcony's railing and sat down. Oda Nobunaga walked over to her, got on one knee, and bowed his head, "Princess, please do my honor of taking my hand in marriage."

"Aren't you just straight forward." she giggled then crossed her leg. "Please stand and sit besides me, Oda Nobunaga."

"As you wish, Princess."

"So, can you give me a reason why I should marry a man who is stood against her majesty and I goal of world peace. You don't believe in mixing breeds and you hate humans. Why should I give my body, mind, and what's left of my soul to you?" she looked at him with soft, but yet serious eyes.

"Princess-

The gates to the balcony shattered and Demon Eyes Kyo stood before them with a strong demonic aura. Nobunaga quickly got up and shield the glass from hitting the Yuya.

"I see you keep a _pathetic half breed_ as your pet, Princess." Oda Nobunaga bared his fangs.

This would cause so much of a mess and she had to act now. Yuya quickly got to her feet, stood in front of Nobunaga, and bared her fangs at Kyo. "Kyo, what the hell do you think your doing? Stop it now!" she flashed her green eyes at him.

Kyo instantly fell to his knees and turned back to normal by force. Yuya had sustained him for the time being. Once under control she looked at Nobunaga with her fangs away and a soft smile. "I do not like what you have addressed my Knight of the Highest Court, but that doesn't make what he did right as well. Oda Nobunaga, I will like to talk more in the future, but I have to ask you to please leave before anyone sees you."

"At your leave, Princess." He quickly took her hand and jumped off the balcony.

Oda Nobunaga left just in time for their friends to come out along with the Queen and fellow students.

"Yuya, what happened?" Tokito came to Yuya's side and took her hand.

"A bat came out of no where and started to fly so low that I screamed. Kyo heard me scream and kind of took it out of hand. I'm totally fine." she walked pass her and Kyo saying, "I had things completely under control and had no need for such interference." She stormed passed everyone and left the homecoming dance with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok, everyone back inside." the Queen told everyone and they did as they were told. When the crowed left the Queen took Kyo by the neck and through crushed his face into the ground. "I'm not as gentle as my daughter, Kyo. This was suppose to be her night and you ruined it. I hate to see her unhappy. You do that again and I'll kill you myself." she scratched his neck then licked the blood off her fingers before entering the ballroom.

Kyo felt his scars quickly healing and growled as he stayed on his knees.

* * *

I made a few changes.


End file.
